Two Smiles
by warblerette-laur
Summary: Jeff is a father who brings his little girl to Nick, a dentist! One shot! Fluff


**This is just a small one shot your you all! Nick is a dentist, and Jeff is a father with a family. The blond brings a daughter for an exm with Nick! Just a really cute thing that I wiped up[ this morning. Enjoy! and read, review, request!**

"Dr. Duval, your last patient today is Jordyn Sterling, age 3. She is a brand new patient of yours. Samantha already gave her the cleaning but she is very nervous to see you." Nick looked up from some papers his receptionist had given him. He nodded, gave back the papers and followed Kim down the hall.

"Awesome, thank you Kim." Nick smiled at the red head assistant and walked in the room where Jordyn was in. He smiled when he saw a very small blond headed young girl but she was right next to what he assumed was her father.

"Hi! My Name is Dr. Duval, it is a pleasure to meet you. Is that Jordyn? Hi sweetie! How old are you?" He asked the little girl who was now sitting on her father's lap. "Now now, say hi to him. I am sure he is very nice and will not hurt you."

"He is right. I just would like to get to know you." The girl nodded and hopped off his knee. "Re you the father I assume?" Nick asked the blond father. Nick could tell they were related, they looked alike.

"Yes I am, my name is Jeff."

"Jeff, it is nice to meet you too!" He said with a firm handshake to Jeff. Nick turned his attention back to the little girl who now was breathing heavily. The room was scaring her to death with all of the tools, the chair, and light.

"Jordyn, it is going to be okay. Would you like to hop in the chair so I can show you how cool my tools are?

"No. They look scary and pointy." Nick frowned. Yes those tools looked scary but he needed a way to show him all they do instead of the thing the jump to everybody's mind.

"I promise you they will not hurt you. One of my tools just tickles your teeth. That is the one tool the lady who gave you a cleaning uses. The rest just let me count your teeth." Nick told her and the girl nodded. "No."

"Jordyn, remember we had a deal. I would buy you ice cream remember?" Jeff had said and the girl looked at him with the puppy dogs eyes. "Daddy noooo."

"Sweetie, it will be okay. Dr. Duval is such a nice guy. Trust him."

The girl shook her head once again, crossing her arms and glaring at Nick. Jeff looked at Nick when the dentist cleared his throat. "I have an idea, Mr. Sterling. This helps a lot of times actually but it is up to you. Sometimes I examine the parents and the kid can just watch as I do it. That way she could see that it does not hurt and not bad at all.

"Ummm, yeah I guess." Jeff gulped and Nick saw it. He was scared too. This will be a lot harder than he thought. Jordyn and Jeff switched chairs and Nick moved Jordyn's chair so it would be closer. Jeff had situated himself in the chair and the assistant clipped a paper bib around his neck too.

Nick grabbed the tools and adjusted the overhead light. "Okay Mr. Sterling, open wide for me." Nick said and Jeff was reluctant at first but still did. "Great, I will be real quick." He said from underneath his mask and started to explain all he was doing to Jeff and the girl seemed quite interested.

"Daddy! You seem pretty scared for what he's doing!" Jordyn said and Nick smiled and finished up. "Okay things looked good, dad. Very healthy mouth, zero cavities'." Nick placed his instruments down and moved the chair up so the two can switch. Nick's assistant switched out the tray to a new clean one with the tools he can use for Jordyn.

"Okay sweetie, think I can look at your teeth now and count them?" The girl nodded. "Well let's get you on the chair and I will do the same thing with you that I did with your daddy."

Soon the girl was already with her exam and Nick turned on the light and put some sunglasses he had for his kid patients over her eyes. "Okay can you open big for me?" Nick asked and the girl did. "Good, you're so good and brave." Nick examined Jordyn's teeth and counted them. Everything was perfect with them and there were no cavities. He was happy about this and knew they would too.

"Okay, your teeth are very healthy, and just because you get three prizes from my treasure chest. How about you follow Kim and go get them while I talk to your daddy?" Nick asked and the girl latterly jumped off the exam chair and followed Kim out of the room. Jeff stayed back.

"Thank you Dr. Duval, you really made that a breeze. Even if I had to be an example." Jeff laughed and Nick joined. "You're welcome; you bot have very healthy teeth so I am happy. Let's just get in the habit of bi-yearly appointments and they will stay that way. Take care of them too of course."

"Yes of course, I was fearful of the dentist when I was growing so I am trying to show as it is a good place to come to. I wish I had a dentist like you when I was growing up." Nick smiled at this. "Well thank you, and I am sorry about your childhood experienced. I really don't like the others that are like that, because I had one too. And I strived to become the complete opposite of him."

"That is nice, there needs to be more of you. So I most definitely will be coming back with me and my entire family."

"Well I am very glad to hear that. She is a sweetheart, and I am looking forward to meeting the rest of your family. It was a pleasure to get to know you."

"Same. I will see you doctor." Jeff left to pay and get his daughter. Nick stayed there deep in thought until Kim came back with a new patient chart.


End file.
